Iron Who?
by Poxifill
Summary: When Macey Holeman went missing four years ago and turned up dead, Tony Stark gave up that part of his life, little did he know that she was indeed still alive and breathing. Will he ever see her again? Or will she fall victim to her own desires?


_**A/N: Hello everyone, so this is my first Avengers/ Iron Man fanfiction and I am really happy with it so far. I will try and update at least once a week but no promises, please be sure to let me know what you think and if there's anything you think you'd like to see in the future let me know! Thanks!**_

_**Poxifill-**_

_**December 27, 2005**_

"And now for your news at ten," The newscast begins with its opening credit music before two newscasters appear on the screen. "We begin tonight with our breaking story of the hour." The middle aged woman with greying hair says as she lays down her stack of papers on the news desk. "U.S. armed forces stormed a southern Pakistani base were over one hundred and fifty women and children were being held, and sold as slaves, have been released after several years of captivity. U.S. citizen, Macey Holeson, was killed during the events of this early afternoon. Ms. Holeson was a seventeen-year-old Californian native who had gone missing six months before and, reportedly, had ties to Tony Stark, a major weapons manufacturer. Authorities, and Stark himself, have yet to comment on the incidents of today."

"What can you tell me, Rhodey?" Tony asks into his phone as he stares at the picture of Ms. Holeson on his paused TV, all was silent.

"What do you want to know?" Rhodey replies in a hushed tone. "She died a hero."

_**June, 2008**_

Macey awoke with a gasp, her lightweight tank top and hair sticking to her chest and her back, she was sweating profusely. She looked around her dark room, trying to elevate her breathing, with no avail. She looked down at her shaking hands before swinging her legs out from under the thin sheet and out onto the floor. Macey grasped tightly onto the wall as she made her way down the small hallway towards the bathroom. Macey turned on the light as she closed the door and gave herself a minute to adjust to the blinding light before she looked in the mirror. '_Get yourself together.'_ she whispered over and over before looking at the clock on the counter. 4:40 AM it read, sighing she opened up the cabinet and pulled out several bottles of medicine before downing six different pills with water.

Macey took a cold shower, not having the best water heater, before getting dressed. She hummed softly to herself as she padded out to the living area. "What on Earth are you doing here?" She asked as the uninvited guest stands up

"I thought it was time for a visit." The man says smugly as he pulls her in for a hug.

"Phil Coulson, what have they taught you about breaking and entering some innocent woman's flat?" She laughs slightly before catching the serious look that flashes past his face.

"Well, if the woman was actually innocent, I probably wouldn't be here. Where's that gun I gave you?"

"In my room, I didn't hear anything so I figured I was alone." Macey shrugged.

"And that'll be how you die." Agent Coulson rolled his eyes.

"What's with the file?" Macey nods her head towards the manila folder on her table.

"A new case."

"Jeez, can we not just hang out?" Macey sighed as she walked over and picked it up.

"We think your cover might be compromised."

Macey turned around fast, her blue eyes as large as saucers, "By whom?!"

"Well, we aren't sure." Agent Coulson shifted his weight, "Someone hacked into our systems and opened files on you."

"I thought your systems were unhackable."

"So did we."

"So what? You want me to move for the hundredth time just because files that you had on me before my 'death' were opened? Nope, I am not moving again, you know how much of a hassle that is? I barely have time to breathe." Macey plopped down on the cushion that sat on her floor.

"Well, seeing as how you are on probation you have no choice."

"Fine. But I am not relocating to another absurd country…." Macey drug out before pausing, "I'll come back to S.H.I.E.L.D. with you."

"Figured you'd say that." He muttered, "You can't come back right now…"

"Why not?!"

"Well, we are trying to initiate a new program…" Agent Coulson paused.

"The Avengers. I know."

"How?"

"Do you not know who you are talking to? I helped Tony Stark create a master computer system when I was _fifteen, _of course I know. Let me come back, I'll stay out of the way and out of sight, I just want to be able to take a nice warm shower and actually be around technology again."

Agent Coulson sighed, "Fine." He knew he would never win this argument. "But you're on lockdown, we can't have you interfering in something that might turn out better than any military we have ever known."

"Yes sir."

Macey was under S.H.I.E.L.D.'s command until she served her sentence for the men that she had killed several years ago. And although it was out of heroism, S.H.I.E.L.D. still believed that she should serve at least some type of punishment so that others who broke the law didn't claim to do it to save lives. And working with S.H.I.E.L.D. definitely was a punishment. "Here is your room Ms. Holeson." A young woman with red curly hair said pulling Macey out of her thoughts as they walked down an unmarked corridor.

"You mean my prison cell." Macey groaned as the young agent swiped the card reader before stepping out of the way to allow the young woman to enter and look at her surroundings.

"Agent Coulson will be by shortly, until then, feel free to settle in." She said bluntly as she walked away leaving Macey to her defenses.

Macey sighed as she turned around and analyzed the room in front of her. It was nothing grand, a large fluffy bed with dark colored pillows and blankets adorned all over it, a large window that would most likely provide all of her light during the day, a glass door-which she figured would lead to the bathroom, and a glass touch pad that intrigued her way beyond anything that had in the past several months. Walking up to it, she touched the glass touch pad carefully, letting out a yelp as it came to life with a rather loud, "Hello!". She moved closer to the screen again, watching little icons dance around, this was the first time she had been around technology like this in several years. "What are you?" She questioned to herself as she touched the perimeter around it. This little device reminded her too much of that tiny little software she created when she was fifteen.

"I am an interface, designed to help people with information that might trouble them." The little screen replied, making Macey give out a yelp in response again as she stumbled backwards.

"We got the technology from Tony Stark." Agent Coulson said as he leaned against the doorway with a smug look on his face.

"What the hell?!" Macey screamed as she spun around quickly. "Phil, I swear to god, you have to stop doing that. I will die of a heart attack if you keep that up."

The man merely chuckled, "And that would be so terrible. I figured you would have been in the shower by now, its got warm water."

"Haven't gotten that far." Macey nodded to the device again, "Tony just gave you the software? I find that so hard to believe."

"Well, he might not have simply 'given' it to us, but we did acquire it from him."

"Sounds about right."

"It's limited to how much you can do on it though, you don't have the clearance for all of it just yet."

"Jackass." She muttered as she turned back around to gaze at the machine. "What _can _I do on it then? Play games?"

"Of course not. For you it will act like an alarm clock, tell you the time, change the settings on the hologram window there, and even act like a TV."

"And give me someone to talk to while I'm holed up here you mean?"

"We have training for you." Agent Coulson shrugged as he walked over to her and handed her a schedule.

"You're kidding me. I am not going to be a test subject."

"Of course not, but you're smart, we want you to work out some algorithms with Doctor Banner."

Macey snorted, "I don't have to do anything. I just want to take a nice warm shower and then go to sleep. I'll be out first thing in the morning."

"Nope. You'll be working with Doctor Banner. Goodnight Ms. Holeson." Agent Coulson said as he walked out the door.

"Right." Macey sighed as she walked towards the bathroom.

The rest of the night, Macey relaxed in luxury, seeing as it was the first time she actually slept on a comfy bed and had technology. Little did the rest of the agency know was that Macey secretly dreaded being here because of everything that had happened in the past three years. Even more unknown to them was that she would be gone without a trace tomorrow, and that's how it happened. It would be more than six more years before she would hit S.H.I.E.L.D's, let alone Tony Stark's, radar.


End file.
